Sweet Dangerous Love
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Clary and Lysander have been dating for a while. When Clary is on punishment and only he can go visit her, what will he have in store for this sweet innocent girl?
1. Clarissa

The last bell of the day had finally dismissed class and I hurriedly put my things in my bag and grabbed the bulky literature textbook and scurried over to my locker. "19… 9 and 19!" I whispered softly as I turned the dial. "The easiest numbers ever!" I smiled to myself and nearly threw the textbook in the small locker and closed it, nearly screaming to see Kentin standing there.

Kentin smiled and rubbed his forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you Clarissa. I just saw you standing at your locker all alone. So I thought, why not give her a visit?" He grinned. "Hey, Clary, why don't we go on a date?"

I watched him as I sighed. Since we got our report card last week, I was on punishment and was not able to go out with anyone or go anywhere unless my parents were with me. And the worst part of it was that I only saw Kentin as a friend and didn't want to go out with him. Even if he had changed so much after leaving, not to mention that I was deeply in love with Lysander.

"Kentin...you know I can't go anywhere. I'm on punishment, and that means going straight home after school, even if it is a Friday." I said as I looked off into the distance, knowing that Lysander should be coming around the corner any moment. He leaned to the side to block my view of the hall. "Oh I see what's going on…" He stated, "you're cheating on me with another guy." I glared at him as I took a step to the side.

"Kentin, you're my best friend and I really should be going." I said as I gave Lysander a small smile as he passed by me, urging me to follow him. The good thing about being on punishment was that I could have anyone over- only if it was homework related, plus, my parents really liked Lysander and didn't mind having him over. "See you Monday, Kentin!" I said as I hurried after Lysander.

Lysander kissed my forehead playfully a he took the thin math textbook from my hands. "H-Hey! I can hold that…." He smiled, a smile that would make any girl pass out. "I don't want my princess to get tired. That's my job." I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Lysander was (and still kind of is) Mysterious, he always seemed to be hiding something, and I knew that someday, I would have to find out what that was.

"You know that my parents are home… You can't do anything you usually try to do…" I stated, my voice trailing off at the end. I had lost count of how many times Lysander has tried to do something perverted. He kissed my cheek and started walking ahead of me, still urging me to follow. "Just because we're together, doesn't mean you can tease me…"

We took the shortcut home, making the trip a rough five to seven minutes. I unlocked the door and slipped in, Lysander following me, closing the door behind him. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Oh…" I picked up a small note left on the kitchen island, "Guess mom and dad decided to go out for dinner." I crumpled up the note and sighed. At this point, nothing was going to stop Lysander from doing sexual things to me. This was what he was waiting for.

Lysander came up behind me and kissed my earlobe, breathing softly. "L-L-Lysander…. w-w-what are you doing?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up slightly. "I want to do things to you...Things your parents wouldn't approve of." There were plenty of things my parents wouldn't approve of.

"You know we can't do that here right…?" I stated, trying to get him off me. Lysander let go of me and made his way up to my bedroom. "G-Guess I have to go follow him…" I sighed softly and headed up the stairs, stopping when I noticed that Lysander's scarf was on the floor. I picked it up. noticing that his jacket and button up was also on the floor. 'He's stripping all the way to my room?' I asked myself mentally as I walked into my room to find Lysander sitting on my bed shirtless and running his hands through his silvery hair. "Don't you love me..?" He looked at me with his dual colored eyes pleadingly.


	2. Clary's POV

A.N. Thank you to... Angelic Goddess Of Light for that review. Here is more for you my fellow Candy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lysander, If I did, how happy would would I be? Pretty Fucking happy. But I do own Clary so I guess that can work.

* * *

Those dual colored eyes were something I could not get enough of. Then again, he was the hottest boy in Sweet Amoris and he was shirtless in my room. "Clarissa.." He purred my name as he got up and made his way to me. My heart stopped. I could smell him. Cucumber and melon. It was just irresistible. He reached out and grabbed my chin gently and softly pressed his lips against mine, the black and silver tips of his hair brushing against my face.

I carefully pressed my hands against his warm bare chest and kissed him back, letting him know that I wanted to be kissed, as long as it was him. But it seemed that Lysander had other plans in mind. He pressed his tongue against my mouth, letting me know that he wanted entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and let him explore. My cheeks were a bright red because he chuckled softly, pulling away.

"You really are cute, Clary." He kissed my forehead and ran his hands through my waist length light brown hair. I muttered something and looked up at him with innocent eyes. He knew that I loved him, but how far was he willing to prove that he loved me? "I know that look. Clary, I'm not going to force you to do anything. I just want you to get used to seeing me shirtless. Why?" He read my facial expression and smiled. "Because I really do love you and I know that I'll be spending my life with you."

I blushed deeply and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He really loved teasing me and watching me get flustered. "You really are cruel…." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed softly. "When you're ready, I'll be ready. Only you can see me like this." He whispered softly and stroked my hair lovingly.

The front door opened and feet scurried across the floor. I looked up and hurried to the window and glanced out. My parent's car was parked out in the driveway. "Shit.." I cursed under my breath. I spun around and looked at Lysander who was watching me- still shirtless. "My parents are home…" I picked up his clothes and tossed them at him, " Hurry up and change. I don't need to give them another reason to ground me again."

Lysander caught the clothes and smiled at me. "You know they're bound to catch us at some point. Their daughter does have me head over heels for her." He slipped on his white button up and and redid the buttons and smiled. "Y-You're going to go greet my parents like that?" I flustered again and looked him over. "What? It's hot in here." He walked past me, not forgetting to pinch my butt on his way out. "L-Lysander!" I exclaimed as I hurried after him.

Nothing was said at dinner- well nothing about the fact that my boyfriend looked like he was irritated and the other fact that he was only wearing his button up and his pants. I guess my parents really didn't care what we did because we knew the consequences of our actions. And by dinner, I mean my parents watching us eat. They had already eaten at a five star restaurant and had refused to bring something home so I was forced to cook chicken and make some mashed potatoes. Lysander had disappeared upstairs after he finished eating, leaving me alone to clean up the mess and wash the dishes. But it also meant that I could spend more time with my kitten, Mister Chairmanmeow. Mister Chairmanmeow purred softly as he played with the top part of a Ziploc bag.

Putting everything away only took half an hour and by that time, it sounded like Lysander was thrashing around in my room. I sighed softly and dried my hands and picked Mister Chairmanmeow up and headed upstairs expecting Lysander to be jumping around in my room. But that wasn't entirely the case. Once again I found Lysander shirtless sitting on the alcove. "Lysander…?" Mister Chairmanmeow squirmed out of my arms and ran out the door when he landed on the floor. "Lysander…?" I asked again as I approached him.

Lysander was moaning softly and he leaned forward. His body seemed tense. "Honey…" I tapped his shoulder which caused him to grunt. His body finally calmed down and he turned around looking at me with lustful eyes. Sweat was gleaming off of his forehead and dripping down his face. There was a small hint of embarrassment on his face as I stared at him in shock.

I caught my boyfriend in the act. Then it hit me, this was the reason he was so irritated at dinner. A side even I haven't seen until today. "Lysander…." He closed his eyes and sighed, answering simply, "I made a mess…"I sighed and looked away, still shocked and a bit scared of what might happen next. He got up and hugged me, getting some of his essence on my hands. "Lysander, you really should clean yourself up…" Although he was sweating, I could still make out the hint of cucumber and melon on his skin. "No…" He whispered in my ear, "I want you to clean me up. Even though I told you that I would wait for you… I'm done waiting… Tomorrow is our six month anniversary and I'm going to make sure you remember it." I blushed deeply in response. His hands were already tugging at my violet jabot top.


	3. Clarissa POV

Lysander snuggled against me, already asleep. Even though he was drenched in sweat, he looked pretty comfortable. I sighed softly and pulled the covers over my face. Memories from what had happened not even an hour ago returned, causing me to flush. We had done it.

_"Lysander…. Come on. You know my parents are downstairs." He ignored me and trailed kisses down my cheek to my collarbone- sending shivers down my spine. "Lysander, I'm not kidding. Enough is enough." I managed to break free from his hold and looked at him. He still had the same look from when I found him in the act. He was still horny and I knew there was nothing that was going to stop him._

_"Tell them that I have permission to stay over. They know me and they trust me. I'm not going to break anything." 'Nothing except for me..' I added mentally as I grabbed my cell phone and sent my mom a quick text explaining that Lysander was going to stay the night. She replied quickly saying that it was fine. He took my phone and turned it off and turned on some low music. 'Oh, he's serious about this...' I looked at him as he grabbed the hem of my shirt again and pulled it over my head, revealing my lacy bra. I blushed deeply and covered my chest._

_"Looks like I've got to thank Rosalya for taking you shopping…" He smiled happily and took both my hands, kissing the back of them. "You're beautiful so there's no reason you should have to hide your body from me." He let go of my hands and unzipped my jeans. I was too flustered to even do anything which just caused him to pick me up and lay me down on my bed and pull my pants off- flinging them somewhere._

_"You know we can't go back after this right?" He asked as he trailed his finger down my thigh. I simply nodded, not able to find my voice. He smiled again and leaned down, locking my lips with his. My hands moved to his waist, tugging at his pants. He chuckled against my lips and undid his own pants, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thud. I could feel his hard-on against my thigh as Lysander moved over me. I looked at him, his eyes burning into my soul._

_He smiled again and kissed the tip of my nose before getting up to lock the door and turn off the light. I sat up and watched him. He crawled back onto my bed and pulled me onto his lap. I squirmed and tried to get away, but there was no escape now. He kissed my neck, which turned into him sucking at my neck which rewarded him with a small moan that escaped my lips. "You're ready for this…?" He asked as he slipped his hands to my back and unclasped my bra. I nodded. He slipped it off and threw it to the side._

_Within seconds, he was rubbing my breasts and playing with my nipples. I bit my bottom lip to stop me from moaning loudly but that resulted in him pulling and tugging at them. "L-Lysander...Stop it." I mumbled in a shaky voice. He shook his head a enveloped his mouth around the bud. I squeaked softly. "You're really sensitive, Clary."_

_After a few minutes of foreplay, Lysander finally took off his boxers and watched me. "Clarissa, I want you to strip the last piece of clothing you have left.." I looked at him and got on my knees and slowly took off my bottoms. I shivered. He pulled me on top of him and hugged me. "We're staying like this forever.." He whispered sweetly in my ear before sliding into me._

_A sharp pain flooded through my body and with all my strength, I bit down on my lip as hard as I could, drawing a bit of blood. Lysander kissed my cheek and caressed my face. His dual eyes looked calm and collected, something I wasn't "It's okay, the pain will subside soon…" After a few minutes the pain eventually subsided like he said it would. He looked me over quickly, deciding on what his next move was going to be._

Lysander shifted slightly, letting out a sigh in his sleep. I pushed the covers away and looked at his sleeping form. He looked really peaceful when he was sleeping. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled, now I was the one who couldn't control myself. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. Now it was clear to me. I was absolutely and uncontrollably in love with him.

Around two in the morning I finally fell asleep, only to be waken up by Lysander getting up. My eyes fluttered open and I looked over at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He grabbed his button up- which was on the back of the rolling chair and slipped it on. "Your mom said that they're going to be out all day and have to go to a meeting later and then plan on having dinner with some people." I sat up and looked at the door. blushing deeply. "Don't worry, I told her that you fell asleep early." He ruffled my hair and smiled.

'So much for my parents keeping me safe today..' I sighed softly and rolled out of bed, dragging the covers with me. "You should walk around naked in your own room. Either way, I already know what you look like." I blushed deeply, hurrying into the bathroom.

Today was the mark of our sixth month anniversary and I for once was scared of what Lysander had in store with me. For our first month, he got me a necklace. Two months earned me a dinner and a movie, followed by our first kiss. By the third month, he got me a pair of expensive earrings and by the fourth, it was a dinner in the park followed by some fireworks and last month, I was able to meet his older brother Leigh.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my bottom lip was swollen and that my face had a scratch on my cheek. "Did… I scratch myself in my sleep?" I looked at my nails, making a mental note to cut them later. Mister Chairmanmeow clawed at the door and meowed softly, begging to enter the bathroom. I giggled softly.


End file.
